


Licorice

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [17]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Spot is hosting a party, and someone dared to bring licorice.





	Licorice

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this is, enjoy

The party was going strong, people were drinking, talking, laughing, having a good time. Race and Spot decided to randomly have everyone over as always. They were very spur of the moment people. It would be quiet for a month, then suddenly everyone they know gets a text with a time, and it is unspokenly a party invitation. Most people are convinced they just like to get drunk, but they feel guilty if they do it by themselves. Nonetheless, they throw a kickass party.

Things were going well, no one was injured or had thrown up yet, but then Spot came storming through the house, “Whoever brought licorice into this household put your hands up, I'm gonna fight you.” He stopped in the doorway, a singular piece of black licorice hanging from the death grip of his fists.

The whole room froze, no one dared move or breathe. Spot was fuming, his eyes ablaze with hatred, his pupils so dilated, they were almost completely black. After what felt like an eternity, a hand wrapped around Spot’s fist, unclenching them and taking the licorice away.

“It's alright Spottie, a little licorice never hurt anybody,” Race gave Spot a smile as he dumped the terror rope into the trashcan next to him. 

Spot whipped around to look at him, eyes wide with disbelief. “Never hurt anyone? Race, that shit is the worst fucking candy in the planet! And someone had the audacity to bring it into our home!” 

Race continued to laugh at the outburst while the rest of the house watched on in silence. 

“C'mon Spottie, let the people have their fun,” Race wrapped an arm around Spot's waist and began leading him out of the room, “Sorry bout the interruption ladies and gents, return to your partying.” As soon as Race pushed him out of the room, the music that had been stopped, and the talking and laughing resumed. 

Race pulled Spot to the side and grabbed his chin so he was looking him in the eyes. Spot kept looking away until Race cupped his cheeks with his hands. “Spottie, look at me,” Spot reluctantly made eye contact, “It was just some licorice.”

Spot hundred and rolled his eyes, but then resumes staring into Race's big blue eyes. “I fucking hate licorice”

“I know you do,” Race placed a gentle kiss to Spot's forehead, “How about we sneak away from the party and do something you don't hate, in fact, I believe last time you told me you loved it.” Spot quirked an eyebrow.

“You mean…” Race shook his head yes. Spot was grabbing his hand and rushing towards the bedroom faster than he could actually walk, stumbling the whole way. Race laughed and let himself be pulled away, saluting to Jack from across the room. Jack salute back and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was not going to get that image out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave them kudos and comments. Scream at me on tumblr @2-for-a-penny . thanks, bye


End file.
